Talk:Melandru's Arrows
I am quite partial towards this skill, goodness knows why, but can someone suggest to me some creative ways to use it effectively? Whenever I bring it along I'm just using it for fun. Kessel 07:15, 1 July 2006 (CDT) :Uhh, get a barbed bow string, and spread bleeding on all enemies. ::Uhm, ranger 101, does bleeding come first or after/would it cover daze? I'll test it as soon as I cap it. I've only got one PvP slot, and I'm trying to farm skill points for her... Silk Weaker 06:21, 24 July 2006 (CDT) :::I think when your attack and your preparation both cause a condition, the preparation's always ends up on top. I assume you're asking about using concussion shot with Melandru's up. I know it definitely works that way with apply poison and crippling shot. --68.142.14.19 07:45, 24 July 2006 (CDT) I can imagine this completely ruining the day of any assassins who rely on Shadow Refuge as their self-heal. The bleeding helps to (partially) counteract the regen, and since it's an enchantment, you get massive extra damage as well. I certainly wouldn't suggest using this as your elite simply for that reason, but it's something to keep in mind. Oh, and of course, this will probably be quite useful to increase damage against Dervishes. Arshay Duskbrow 20:58, 27 August 2006 (CDT) Good skill to bring for a condition based teambuild. One ranger with apply poison, one ranger with this and one necro with tainted/rotting flesh allow for massive degen (poison+bleeding+disease). Don't forget that you can also spike with melandru's arrows. Dualshot+savage shot do alot of damage to someone enchanted.--Hundbert 12:51, 1 September 2007 (CDT) This vs. Apply Poison *Pros: **Does more damage against an enchanted foe **Causes the condition for longer **Cheaper in terms of energy *Cons: **Elite **Poison is more degen I dunno, they both seem fairly evenly matched. I'd be more tempted to use Apply though, because it frees up your elite slot and the idea with both the preps is to cause conditions, not to do damage.--Spawn 01:21, 26 July 2006 (CDT) :Coupled with a fast bow, the extra damage vs enchanted allows to negate most of the healing counters usually used to combat degen. Combined with marksmanship attack skills, you then have one of the highest single-target damage builds against typical enchant-users, aka mesmers, monks, elementalists and dervishes. ::I must concur. To me, archers are best at damaging casters and such who like to sit around the backlines to avoid AoE and kite. The range of the bow makes reaching them easy, plus they basically are forced to use enchants as their means of protection. So the extra heavy damage on enchants makes this a great skill to use for an anti-caster ranger build. You could add some interrupts in for good measure.--144.167.13.136 12:40, 10 January 2007 (CST) its a nice skill, but i would rather use burning arrow for my elite and then if i wished use apply poision, mainly because burning is so much better, and because so many warriors use sever artery.. then again...burning is quite common from eles... ::Soqed Hozi:: Preperation The name and description naturally implies arrows specificlly. But many preperations (ie apply poison) work on melee weapons too. What happens if you use it while wielding a melee weapon? Does it cause bleeding still? :It says when your arrows hit. -210.3.39.32 22:12, 10 May 2007 (CDT) :Most preparations only work on arrows. Only three out of fifteen preparations work on attacks, most only work on arrows. Dragnmn 09:33, 14 May 2007 (CDT) comparison Am i the only one who thinks that comparison does not belong to the skill page? we dont compare every IAS stances, they are mutualy excluive as well, that kind of info is not important to the way the skill function/behaves. IMHO it should be removed, i would do it myself but im wikitarded. 201.92.246.134 04:30, 14 February 2008 (UTC) :Moved below. --18.252.7.58 02:11, 19 February 2008 (UTC) *A closely related Factions-only skill is Glass Arrows. *Benefits of Melandru's Arrows: **Higher bonus damage. **Causes arrows to inflict unconditional bleeding when they hit. **Hitting an enchanted foe is a relatively easy condition to meet. *Benefits of Glass Arrows: **Linked to Expertise, so easier to max out. **The preparation lasts much longer than other preparations, so minimizes time spent applying the preparation. **The bonus damage is unconditional. **It lasts longer at 6 Expertise or higher. needs a buff I think it's time for a buff, yeah? I just thought up that. -- [[User_talk:WhiteAsIce|'WhiteAsIce']] 07:24, June 8, 2010 (UTC)